Karate Kidnappings
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When Rachel, is sent to a karate tournament, Conan and Serena go with her. All starts on pins and needles, then worsens with a kidnapping. As the kidnappings continue, Conan must solve the kidnappings...or Rachel might just go next.
1. Karate Travel

**Me:** Hello everyone! I'm here with my favorite mini detective, Conan Edogawa, my mage friend from Chaos Wars, Rin Sunroad, and the best part of the Sonic series; the cutest fox ever- Tails! Yay for me!

**Rin:**Good morning! Or afternoon...whichever...evening perhaps?

**Tails:**Rin, where's my wrench? Oh, hey there people.

**Conan:**Angela, what are we doing here?

**Me:**You guys are my new introducing and ending commentary team! You'll be on every story I write from here on! So Rin, Tails; what do you say?

**Rin:**Tails and I have no affiliation with this story

**Tails:**Angela Fyre does not own Case Closed, Chaos Wars, or the Sonic series.

**Me:**And if you thought I did, you were very dumb.

**Conan:**I'm ready to solve a kidnapping.

**Me:**Well you'll be waiting for a couple chapters. Let's begin!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 1: Karate Travel**

"Dad! Conan! Guess what?" cried Rachel, as she entered the Moore Detective Agency, coming home from school.

"Nani?" asked Conan, while zooming through first grade homework like...well...child's play of course, "What's going on Rachel?"

Private wannabe detective Richard Moore wasn't in the room, but Conan Edogawa was there, stuffing the cakewalk of homework in his backpack, obviously severely bored. For the genius detective, homework boredom had a whole new level. He had short, uniquely cut, black hair and ocean blue eyes. Those keen eyes were hidden behind fake black glasses and a smile usually graced his face. Conan looked like Rachel's childhood friend...and he had a very good reason for that...one he could not tell Rachel. So, instead, he said he was Jimmy's distant cousin and Jimmy was supposedly out of town on a huge set of cases. Jimmy, however, was not so far away...oh no...Jimmy wasn't far away at all.

"I'm going to the karate worldwide championship at Tokyo Karate Center!" cried Rachel as she ran over to hug Conan, "Where's dad?"

"Good for you Rachel, I know you'll win! Richard is in the office," Conan cheered and responded to his current caretaker.

"Will you go too? Dad probably will want to stay here in case if a mystery comes up," Rachel sighed.

Conan smiled, "Sure, I'd love to go," he answered her.

Rachel smiled back and rushed to tell 'Detective' Richard Moore, who wasn't a very good detective at all and was usually drunk. He didn't want to go, like Rachel had suspected:

"I have to be here in case if a bombshell of a case appears before the Great Richard Moore!"

_Man, Beika is in trouble if he's the one on the case, Conan thought to himself_

"I'll be leaving with Conan and Serena tomorrow before you even wake up, so I'll have plenty of foods in the fridge. It's supposed to last about two or so weeks. So Conan, you need to pack enough items tonight, okay?" Rachel asked while punching at her cell phone.

"Okay," Conan responded.

Rachel sighed, "I can't get a hold of Jimmy...so I guess he can't go."

He was going, confirmed the moment Conan had responded with 'Sure, I'd love to go.' Nope, Jimmy wasn't far at all.

"Sorry about that," Conan sighed softly

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're going with me,"

Conan tried not to blush as he wandered off to collect his 'Shonen Sunday' magazine. He used his badge to tell Amy, George, and Mitch that he wouldn't be in school for a couple of weeks and why. Tomorrow, Rachel and Conan would be riding with the annoying, moronic, and snobby rich girl Rachel called a friend. Conan packed his bag and ate his dinner with Rachel and Richard. The next day, Conan and Rachel were picked up and the drive to Tokyo began.

* * *

**Conan:**Yay, Tokyo.

**Rin:**I like Tokyo. I live there with Hyoma now.

**Tails:**I have no idea. But I'd rather be here than in outer space right now.

**Me:**Whatever. I wish I could visit Tokyo and buy loads of Conan merchandise!

**Conan:**Fun. When can I solve this?

**Rin:**The mystery hasn't even started!

**Tails:**She's right, you're only on your way to Tokyo.

**Conan:**Oh right. I may have to spice this up with a riddle or something.

**Me:**See you next time! Oh and I'll also start responding to reviews at the end of chapters, so review!


	2. Proven Skill

**Me:**Welcome back everyone!

**Conan:**Yay, I'm in Tokyo now. *yawn*

**Me:**Can't you just hear the enthusiasm?

**Rin:**Angela does not own Chaos Wars, Case Closed, or Sonic.

**Tails:**Rin and I have no affiliation with this story

**Rin:**And we suck at karate!

**Conan:**You sure do! But I have no room to talk, Rachel would destroy all four of us if she wanted too!

**Tails:**You sure don't have room to talk. But you rock at soccer and mysteries!

**Conan:**You bet! Who's up for a riddle?

**Rin and Tails:**Hai! Us!

**Me:**Why not?

**Conan:**Two men at a cafe ordered the exact same drink, same everything. One drinks quickly and lives, the other drinks slowly and dies. Why?

**Rin and Tails:**Hmm...

**Me:**While we think, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 2: Proven Skill**

They eventually arrived at the Tokyo Karate Center, a huge plot of land with many buildings, most of them tall, like hotels. Serena decided she would go shopping for awhile and promised to come back later.

"Wow," gasped Rachel, as she got out of the limo

"Cool," murmured Conan

"Stay close. There's 128 competitors here and probably a couple of officiators. I don't need you getting lost," Rachel explained.

"Okay," Conan responded.

"Well look here, it's the famous Rachel Moore," came a female voice.

"Oh no, I'm not famous. My father is," Rachel responded humbly.

Conan turned to find the speaker, a woman with shot orange hair and green eyes. She looked mean and she scowled down at Conan.

"Who's this brat?" she asked irritably.

Rachel kneeled down and protectively pulled Conan close.

"This is Conan, I'm taking care of him for a very special friend of mine. He is _not _a brat!" Rachel's voice rose "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Marissa McClure. I hate little kids greatly."

The woman turned her nose and walked away.

_ I'd take great pleasure in breaking her face with a soccer ball! Conan exclaimed in his mind._

Rachel stood back up, just as another man addressed her;

"Who the hell are you and who's the brat?"

_Darnit, I'm not a brat! I'm 17 freaking years old! Conan mentally cried._

"I'm Rachel Moore and this is Conan. He is not a brat!" Rachel roared.

Conan sweatdropped and looked at the Asian man with a brown buzz cut and brown eyes. He looked very scary and strong, with spiked all around some of his clothing and accessories. However, Conan didn't doubt that Rachel could beat him.

Conan was about to find out...

The man, Yin Chide, picked up Conan.

"Hah! I could squash this pipsqueak!"

"I wouldn't say that-!" began an Asian woman

Conan squirmed in Yin's tight grip, "Let me go!"

Yin didn't get a chance to let go, Rachel delivered a kick right to Yin's side, causing Conan to get dropped harshly.

"Must I kick you in the face?" asked Rachel, while two women cheered her.

"Bring it girlie!"

Conan laughed inwardly. Even if she was wearing a long skirt, only a moron would challenge Rachel like that, even if she brought it up. Yin didn't have a chance, Rachel punched him several times in the gut and then delivered her special kick to Yin's face. She took his arm and flipped him, slamming Yin on the ground. She walked over him to pick Conan up.

"Your first mistake was picking Conan up and threatening him. The second mistake is very clear," Rachel stated

Marissa and another male student scowled angrily, another guy was shocked, the Asian woman was smiling, and another woman was clapping. Other contestants were simply watching or mingling. The 128 contestants were called to order in the front garden. Shockingly, Yin Chide was conscious, but with a vengeance. The first week would be for training and preparation, then the second week would be the tournament.

A tour was given to the group. There was a female hotel, a male hotel, an infirmary, the cafeteria, an indoor practice site, an outdoor practice garden, a bath building, and a relaxation building.

"This place is amazing," Conan gasped.

"Isn't it? I love it," responded Rachel

Their tour guides were also their senseis. The woman, Sensei Mia Kaia, was a tall woman with long blond, pink highlighted hair and blue eyes. The man, Sensei Toro Meikal, was a medium height, muscular person with short, puffy, brown hair and gray eyes. Both were very shocked at how Rachel had taken Yin Chide down, all for the sake of a child. She definitely a major competitor, everyone knew it.

"It was so amazing," gaped a boy named Joey Saren, who had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Shut up Joey! I could so take her!" hissed Marissa

"You could not," stated the Asian woman, Lina-Mina, who had really, really long black hair and almond brown eyes.

"I don't really care, I could snap her in half," muttered Samuel Mason, a mean jerk with spiky, light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I know I can not beat her. Aside from Lina-Mina, why must you all be sore losers?" sighed Mary-Lynn Marney, an 18 year old with midlength dark blond hair and deep blue eyes

Conan felt severe aggravation against Samuel and Marissa. He knew Rachel could defeat them both too.

_Some of these people are so ridiculous that it isn't even fair, Conan thought._

They all arrived at the practice garden, a clear field with flowers surrounding a large mat covered area.

"All week, we will be doing practice exhibition matches here. Who would like to go first?" asked Sensei Mia Kaia

Sensei Mia Kaia was the head Sensei, Sensei Toro was her assistant.

"I'll go!" called Rachel

"So will I!" cried Marissa quickly.

"This is going to be very interesting to watch," murmured Conan.

Lina-Mina was standing near Conan while Rachel headed up to the platform.

"So, is she like your neechan?"

"Sort of. She's taking care of me for my distant cousin," answered Conan.

"Hai, I see. Well she is amazing at karate," continued Lina.

Rachel was winning and delivered her kick to Marissa's arm, not willing to take it to the face of Marissa at first.

"Go ahead, try for my face!" snarled Marissa, as she dealt a weak blow to Rachel's forearm.

_Hey, she asked for it, Conan thought._

Unable to block, Marissa took Rachel's kick to the face and quickly lost the match to Rachel.

"What? How could I lose? To you of all people!" screeched Marissa

"Very easily," murmured Conan

"I would like to take you on!" called Samuel.

"Sure, why not?" asked Rachel.

After successfully taking Samuel down, who also could not block Rachel's signature kick, Sensei Mia had a test to see who could block it. As it turned out, only Joey Saren and Lina-Mina could block it. Even so, Rachel still won against them.

Rachel had indeed proven her skills. Which was not very good in the eyes of one particular sore loser.

Conan had no idea how important Rachel's kick would become.

* * *

**Conan:**Haiiiiiii! Rachel kicked butt! That's what you get for calling me brat! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Rin:**Oh, I got it!

**Tails:**Yeah! The ice was tainted!

**Rin and I:**That's what we think. Are we all right?

**Conan:**Hai, the ice was poisoned. I should start giving riddles for each chapter. See you guys next time!


	3. First Gone

**Me:**Hey everyone! Welcome back!

**Conan:**I have another riddle!

**Rin:**Aw! That's such a cute moment!

**Tails:**Huh?

**Rin:**Oh, I was just reading. Conan and Rachel have a-!

**Me:**Rin, no spoilers!

**Tails:**Is it cute?

**Conan:**Hey! I have a riddle!

**Rin:**Yes!

**Me:**Conan, what's the riddle? Rin, shut up!

**Conan:**A man is traveling to the center of a field. He knows once he gets there, he will die. Why?

**Rin:**Tails and I have no affiliation with this story

**Tails:**Angela does not own Case Closed, Sonic, or Chaos Wars.

**Rin:**Wow, I have no idea on this riddle.

**Me:**Let's begin!

**Conan:**Okay!

**Tails:**This riddle is hard!:(

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 3: First Gone**

The morning dawn gave way to an ominous sky. Heavy winds yawned, whispering along the walls of every building that made up the Tokyo Karate Center. Somewhere in these winds, Rachel could be heard singing:

"_Tomorrow's another day_

_So maybe I'll see you again_

_I wonder if you know_

_I wonder if you know_

_How much I miss you."_

Conan, the only exception to the separate gender hotels, shielded his eyes from the rising sunlight as Rachel's song reached him. His heart sobbed and he rolled over to see Serena lying so that she took up the entire bed. Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed and Conan had taken the floor futon. He had volunteered for it, not willing to allow Rachel to sleep on it, since Serena had called one of the two beds.

"Rachel," he yawned, grabbing his glasses "are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm just missing Jimmy, as usual. Conan, don't worry about my problems, you're a child and, for now, I'm you caretaker. It's not your-"

"Rachel, stop! When I ask you what's wrong, I know what I'm getting. I'm here for you, so don't play the child-caretaker card on me." Conan sighed, shaking his head, grabbing his clothes, and walking to the bathroom.

_Seriously Rachel, don't be a baka. That's Richard's job, Conan thought to himself._

Rachel gasped, unable to comprehend why Conan just told her that. With near tears in his eyes no less. She woke Serena up and changed into her karate uniform. As Conan returned, Rachel and Serena were talking.

"That must have been awkward," murmured Serena.

"No, it was really sweet! He looked so serious and cute," Rachel responded.

"Who did?" asked Conan.

Serena burst into laughter and Rachel glared daggers at her.

"Damatte Serena! I was just talking about something Jimmy said one time, okay Conan?" asked Rachel.

"Oh okay," Conan responded, suspecting otherwise, but not really caring that much.

He had meant what he had said to her. He was glad to have told her so as well. Rachel grabbed the room key as Conan, Serena, and herself left the room. Then Rachel handed it to Conan.

"Here Conan, you have pockets," Rachel stated.

Conan smiled and put the key in his pocket. They soon arrived at the cafeteria building for breakfast.

"Gozaimasu everyone!" called Rachel

"Morning Rachel. Morning Conan and Serena," responded Lina-Mina grandly.

There were people from everywhere, whether Rachel, Conan, or Serena knew them all by name or not.

After breakfast, it was time for some practice matches, Joey was nervous as he prepared to take on Samuel. Joey had always lacked confidence and barely had the confidence to block Rachel, he had very nearly failed at that! When Joey lost, he stood by Marissa, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"Get away from me you confidence-lacking slug!" shouted Marissa, shoving Joey away.

Joey turned red "S...s...sorry!"

_Does he have a thing for her? wondered Conan._

Rachel took on and defeated Samuel. Samuel had been beating Rachel at first, with blows to the arms and side. During this, Conan and Serena had gotten super active as they cheered Rachel on. They got really loud as Rachel made her comeback with a spin kick and a body slam.

"Yeah! Beat him good!"cheered Serena.

"Wow, she's great," murmured Lina-Mina, Mary-Lynn, and Joey Saren

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" cried Conan.

Rachel ran over and hugged Conan and Serena.

Marissa, Yin, and Samuel were scowling angrily. The next match up was Yin Chide and Lina-Mina. Yin Chide fought dirty, but Lina-Mina fought better with great skill. While ice packs were applied to the slight bruises on Rachel's arms and torso, Lina-Mina was destroying Yin, metaphorically. All was going great, until her ankle bent under and was sprained. Lina-Mina cried out in pain, passing Yin and falling down.

"Stand down Yin! Toro, go find our nurse!" called Sensei Mia Kaia.

"Lina!" cried Rachel.

"I'm okay, I just have sprained or twisted my ankle," breathed Lina-Mina, "I just can't get up."

Even now, Lina-Mina was her calm and quiet self.

"People are so annoying. At least I'm in existence or lives would suck," boasted Marissa.

"I think lives would be better if you didn't exist," muttered Serena.

Rachel giggled and Serena gave Conan a high-five.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Marissa snobbishly.

"Something almost as funny as your face," sassed Conan.

Conan quickly sputtered, as did Serena. Both burst into laughter at that instant.

"Conan! You can't say that!" cried Rachel, who couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her lips.

Marissa attempted to attack Conan, but Rachel blocked her. She kicked Marissa's side and punched her torso. Before it could go further, Rachel moved Serena and Conan with her, to the other end of the garden. Looking back, Conan saw Joey rushing to the scowling Marissa.

"Marissa!"

"Go away Joey! If I wanted your hopeless butt, I'd get it! Wait a sec..."

When Joey and Marissa caught up later, Joey was pale and sweaty, while Marissa was smirking. Everyone was sent to the relaxation building, which had several different rooms to prevent crowding, Rachel, Serena, Conan, Mary-Lynn, Samuel, Yin, Marissa, and Joey went to one room. The others scattered and the senseis went to the sensei-reserved room. Lina-Mina soon returned from the infirmary, assisted by the nurse. She was placed with Rachel's group, sitting in a chair. Mary-Lynn agreed to assist Lina-Mina, since their rooms were next door to one another. Lina-Mina wouldn't be moving much for about two days, the sprain was very minor. While everyone relaxed, Joey left for his hotel room and requested to be retrieved for lunch.

"So you won city championship, Rachel?" asked Lina-Mina.

Mary-Lynn and Lina-Mina were the only ones conversing with Conan, Rachel, and Serena. Yin and Samuel were talking boisterously. Marissa was reading nonchalantly and sipping water.

"Yeah," Rachel responded.

"You're great at karate. It's an honor to compete against you," Lina-Mina decided quietly.

"Thanks, you too," responded Rachel.

"You guys are all really good," admitted Serena

"The way you took Samuel down was so cool!" exclaimed Conan

The conversation went until lunch. Rachel and Conan left Serena with the others while they went to retrieve Joey. However, Joey couldn't be found at all, nowhere at all.

_Joey Saren was missing._

_

* * *

_

**Conan:**Great, Joey disappeared. Now I have to find that guy. I can't believe he has a crush on Marissa! Gag me!

**Me:**Now Conan, you don't want to be gagged.

**Tails:**I'm almost positive he didn't want that literally.

**Rin:**Me too! Answer the riddle!

**Conan:**The man is traveling on a broken parachute, so he'll crash and die.

**Me:**Poor dude, see you all next time! If you've reviewed, check out review shout outs below!

* * *

**Chelseaj500:**Congrats on being first reviewer! I'm enjoying your story very much. Hopefully I get more reviewers soon. You should check out my fanfic, Conan and the Cat, which I'm debating on turning into a chapter fict. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you stay with me on this story.


	4. Kidnapped

**Me:**Yeah! Chapter four is up!

**Conan:**Time to see where Joey is...if he can be found.

**Rin:**That's sort of scary.

**Me:**Not really.

**Tails:**I've been kidnapped before. It really stinks.

**Rin:**Does it? Well I haven't been, so I wouldn't know.

**Conan:**Tails is right, being kidnapped really stinks

**Me:**Okay, its official-kidnappings stink. Conan, what's our riddle?

**Conan:**A man named David was at his hotel room reading, when he heard a knock and someone trying to open the door. He answered it and found a stranger. The stranger explained that he thought this was his room and left. After thinking, David calls the front desk and recommends calling police, since the man had obviously been a theif. Why was David so sure he was a theif?

**Rin:**Hum...

**Tails:**How...?

**Me:**Let's begin while we think!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 4: Kidnapped**

Rachel and Conan rushed downstairs and back to the relaxation building.

"Joey isn't in his room!" cried Rachel.

"I even checked with the clerk, Joey never made it there!" exclaimed Conan.

"When did you do that?" asked Rachel.

"When I made it downstairs before you!" answered Conan.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," murmured Serena.

"He never made it! It doesn't take five hours to go to the bathroom!" bellowed Samuel Mason.

"Unless you're a chick!" laughed Yin Chide.

"Guys, this isn't a joke!" cried Mary-Lynn.

Conan smiled, just what he was about to say.

"Mary-Lynn is right!. Let's alert the senseis and search for Joey," Rachel stated.

Serena went to the next room, where the senseis were, and alerted them. Soon, the senseis and Rachel's group were searching for Joey, except Mary-Lynn and Lina-Mina, who had to stay behind. Only the abandoned building was unsearchable, as declared by the senseis. The building was very dangerous and unstable.

"Could he have been kidnapped?" wondered Sensei Toro Meikal

"That's impossible! We were all in the relaxation building!" exclaimed Sensei Mia Kaia.

After two hours, Joey could not be found anywhere. Conan didn't understand, everyone had indeed been at the relaxation building, yet joey never made it to the hotel. There was only one way this could have happened, but what motive would there be?

After lunch, practice went on without Joey. Lina-Mina was put on crutches while Mary-Lynn carried a chair to the practice garden for Lina-Mina to sit in. At first, Sensei Mia wanted to leave her Sensei Toro, in the relaxation building, but Lina-Mina had refused that kindly.

"I must learn my enemies in order to fight them," she had stated.

Rachel's weakness was about to be exposed and exploited.. Rachel was taking on Yin Chide and was pouching his torso area, winning against him.

"Your weakness must be this Jimmy fellow we heard about last night."

Rachel's eyes widened and she missed her target.

"What! How does he know about Jimmy?" asked Conan

Serena giggled "Oops, I talked too much last night."

_Serena, you baka! Rachel is going to die out there! Conan thought painfully._

"Wh...wh...ah!"

Yin slammed Rachel in the torso, knocking her back.

"Take it easy! This is practice!" called Sensei Toro Meikal

"If she can't recover from that here, she'll never win. Let them go Meikal," Sensei Mia stated, calling him by his last name.

"Rachel, no!" cried Conan.

"I've heard that he's missing. Perhaps he left because he doesn't like you."

"N...no...no...t...that's not true..."

"Isn't it? Do you really know?"

"Rachel, he's not gone! Jimmy is in your heart! Serena, what were you thinking?" asked Conan angrily.

_Come on Rachel, Conan prayed mentally._

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed Yin's arm and pushed him back. It was one of her recovery moves.

"Conan is right! Jimmy is in my heart! He always will be and always has been! I don't know how you found out, but I don't care either!"

Rachel rushed up and delivered her spin kick, harder than she had ever delivered it before.

"Don't blame me Conan."

"You're the one who told them."

"But Rachel is the one who let it stop her."

Conan sighed, he knew Serena was right. Rachel had always been overly emotional.

"Rachel, you should try to train in order to overcome that. We should focus on this Jimmy during practice sessions," Sensei Mia Kaia stated.

"Yes sensei," Rachel accepted.

Conan bit his lip and glared at Serena. Serena may have been right, but she still shouldn't have said anything about Jimmy.

"Marissa, you're a gossip. Why don't you take on Rachel. Conan, a word with you if I may," Sensei Mia called.

"Sensei! He's not in trouble is he?"

"No Rachel. Not at all. Focus, you have an opponent before you."

Sensei Mia approached Conan and placed her hand on his back, as if to lead him. Conan allowed himself to be lead away to the relaxation building. He hoped Rachel would be fine without him there, knowing Marissa would push Rachel hard.

* * *

**Me:**Holy crap.

**Tails:**Conan is in trouble, Conan is in trouble!

**Conan:**I am not!

**Rin:**Aw, he's not in trouble. His moments are too cute for him to get in trouble.

**Me:**Someone has been kidnapped, that's trouble! What's the riddle answer?

**Conan:**The man knocked. Why would you knock at your own door?

**Rin:**I thought so!

**Tails:**Me too!

**Me:**I knew it! Great one Conan!

**All:**See you next time!

* * *

**Chelseaj500:**Take it easy on kidnapping Conan! Sheesh, do you hate him?:( I'll think about it, but since I've written the whole story out in my notebook, it's not likely for this fanfic._ Maybe I'll do that if I make Conan and the Cat a chapter story. Anyhow, I hope you do read that story and review it. I enjoy making Conan mouth off, it's so like him, so you may see that more often.


	5. Steering Wheel

**Me:**Yay! Chapter five! Another cute moment for Rachel and Conan! Ah...priceless moments!

**Rin:**Aw! It's so cute!

**Tails:**Ya, kodak moments!

**Conan:**Whatever~_~ You have a baseball bat and are locked inside a car. How do you get out?

**Tails:**That's so easy, I could die!

**Me:**Really, it is.

**Tails:**Rin and I have no affiliation with this story.

**Rin:**Angela does not own Case Closed, Sonic, or Chaos Wars.

**Conan:**I kind of wished she owned Case Closed.

**Me:**Conan, newsflash. I like as Conan, not as Jimmy.

**Conan:**But you aren't mean enough to leave me like this...if I really wanted to be Jimmy...you'd help me make that goal.

**Me:**A...ah...erm...let...let's begin!

**Tails:**And here we go!

**Rin:**Yay!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 5: Steering Wheel**

"Conan," Sensei Mia Kaia began.

The elegant woman sat herself on a couch within the relaxation building.

"Sensei Mia," Conan regarded her, setting himself in a chair, opposite Sensei Mia.

"I...If Rachel is going to overcome this emotional weakness over whomever Jimmy is, she may just need your help. I guess what I'm saying is...I think you should be her steering wheel."

"Steering wheel?" Detective Conan played so very innocent.

"Smart one, don't play dumb. It gets you nowhere. You need to guide Rachel, help her to believe in Jimmy and herself. She has an emotional weakness...like I did at one time...except I was not fortunate enough to have a steering wheel. Rachel does, Rachel has _you_. She has amazing skills and, like Lina-Mina and Mary-Lynn, she has a nice attitude. Samuel and Yin don't deserve to win...neither does Marissa. Joey...well only kami knows where he is," Sensei Mia explained.

Conan nodded "I understand..."

"Conan also, when Rachel makes it there, let her go too. What I mean is, guide her and let her stand by herself later," Sensei Mia clarified.

Conan rolled his eyes "I knew what you meant," he sighed, wishing he didn't look like a child.

"That's very good smart one," Sensei Mia murmured.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Serena darted into the relaxation building.

"Conan, Rachel needs you! _NOW! _That stupid Marissa did a number on her and now she's having a breakdown!" screamed Serena.

Conan didn't need to be yelled at twice. He jumped out of the chair and rushed out the door, charging to the practice garden in severe worry.

"Rachel!" he cried

Curled up at a corner of the platform, shaking and sobbing, was Rachel Moore. At the opposite end, stood a gloating Marissa McClure.

"Rachel!"

Conan flew passed everyone, straight to Rachel's side. Marissa stood, arms crossed, as she practically laughed in victory. Rachel opened her blue eyes briefly, as Conan pushed some strands of her brown hair from those tear-filled eyes.

"C...Conan...J...Jimmy isn't dead...is he?" Rachel sobbed.

"No Rachel, Jimmy is fine. Don't worry, it's okay," Conan answered her.

"This is sad, she's such an idiot."

Conan turned his head "Rachel is not a baka! How dare you? Don't you realize that you went too far?"

"Like I care."

"Marissa, shut up! You went way too far!" cried Mary-Lynn

"It was hilarious!" guffawed Samuel and Yin.

"It was despicable. She went way too far," growled Lina-Mina.

"What did she say?" asked Conan, turning back to hold Rachel close.

"She kept saying that Jimmy is dead, she used to date Jimmy, then she sent people to kill Jimmy, that he is a stalker, that he always called to whine about Rachel, and so many other stupid things. It was so despicable that I nearly screamed. She had Rachel so upset and then she beat her repeatedly."

_Let's see here...lie...lie...lie...lie...lie...and probably more lies. Figures as much... thought Conan._

It really was a sight to behold; a teenage girl sobbing into the arms of what seemed to be an eight year old child, while he held her protectively with a gentle facial expression.

Conan glared at Marissa angrily. If he hadn't disliked Marissa before, he really did now. Oh how he was about to let her know this;

"You are a vain, deplorable, gossiping, and stuck up excuse for a human being! If anyone is the baka here, it is you Marissa McClure!" cried Conan

"Brat, you're yelling at karate masters. I'm really not afraid of you or you're sobbing moron friend," sassed Marissa.

"Well, fear me," growled Lina-Mina.

"Or me," stated Mary-Lynn.

"Or us!" yelled a group of competitors who were dismayed at the chain of events.

Rachel clung to Conan's blue overcoat sleeve, while Marissa walked off the platform. Sensei Mia and Sensei Toro watched solemnly, Sensei Mia curious of Conan. Deplorable was not a word commonly known to eight year olds, which just backed her impression of Conan. Women had a great sense of things, so long as they used it.

"Rachel, why would you believe any of this?" Conan asked, as he lead Rachel to the hotel by her hand, while the other kept wiping her tired eyes.

"I...I didn't...I just didn't want Jimmy's name to be smeared..." she sobbed in response.

Conan cursed himself. Why hadn't he ever paid Rachel the attention she deserved, like he should have? Karma really was a vicious bear, now Rachel was doing this! He should have done better for her when he had the correct body. Now he could only hope that he got that body back.

Rachel kept crying, even as Conan got them into the hotel room. He sighed and got her to her bed, vowing not to leave her side. Conan was going to be a 'steering wheel', so he had to act like one. If he couldn't do it now, he sure as heck couldn't do it as Jimmy. Maybe that was why karma bit him in the head.

Later, Serena came to retrieve them for dinner. She found Conan sitting upon the edge of Rachel's bed, with the sleeping Rachel draped over wasn't doing anything; not reading, sleeping, or even watching Tv. He was just sitting there, hands in his lap. Rachel's arms were around him and her head rested on his. Now Serena knew why Conan wasn't moving, aside from breathing. Conan couldn't move around and the fact was, Conan didn't care that he had no freedom of movement

Serena didn't understand the feeling rising inside of her, but she knew why she had come there in the first place.

"Conan, dinner is up. Let me take Rachel and you go on down."

"No. No, go on down, I've got her. I don't want to eat right now, I'll just eat well at breakfast tomorrow morning."

A few moments after Serena left, Conan heard a few bumps in the night. The evening sky was dark while Conan stared into Rachel's blue eyes, via a mirror on the wall in the front of the room.

"Conan," Rachel moaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you get in trouble with Sensei Mia?"

"Not at all..."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Rachel."

They fell asleep simultaneously, leaning against one another on the edge of that bed.

* * *

**Conan:**You'd just unlock the door!

**Rin:**Ohhhhhhhhhh

**Tails:**Oh my gosh...YOU GOT THAT WRONG?

**Rin:**Yeah...

**Me:**Wow...

**Conan:**Bah, why would Rachel believe that?

**Me:**She didn't want your name smeared, she didn't actually believe a word of it

**Tails:**How cute!

**Rin:**Yay for adorable hearts!

**Me:**Until next time...

**Tails:**Please take showers...

**Rin:**Eat fruits and proteins...

**Conan:**Solve some mysteries...

**Me:**Make a fandom for Conan...

**Tails:**Build mechanical items...

**Rin:**Sing a song...

**Conan:**Read Sherlock Holmes...

**Me:**And eat some ramen and pocky!

* * *

**Chelseaj500:** What ninja skills? Conan's shoe powered kicks aren't ninja, but they are really awesome!:)^_^ I will do my best on a continuation of Conan and the Cat (My dad came up with the perfect idea for it! He's so awesome!)

**just another pickle:**Chilax, here's another chapter and another coming probably late tonight or sometime tomorrow. PLEASE DON"T COME FIND ME!:( Conan will nom on your head if you do! *waggles finger* JK


	6. Five Gone

**Me:**Welcome back!

**Conan:**Everyday you walk on me. We cannot work without one another, but I can never help you. What am I?"

**Rin:**Ooh, hard one!

**Tails:**No joke there.

**Me:**Dang! Back to your standards, eh Conan?

**Conan:**You'd be surprised how many people get that car one wrong.

**Rin:**Tails and I have no affiliation with this story.

**Tails:**Angela does not own Case Closed, Chaos Wars, or Sonic.

**Me:**No I do not, but I wish I owned Case Closed or Chaos Wars. Sorry Tails, but your the only part of the Sonic series I like.

**Tails:**Yay, I'm special!

**Conan:**Good for you!

**Me:**Let's begin!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 6: Five Gone**

The morning sun found it's way into Conan's eyes just as Rachel woke up.

"Morning Rachel," he sighed.

"Morning Conan. Say, if you didn't get in trouble with Sensei Mia, what did she want?" asked Rachel.

She wants me to help you. So for right now, I am your steering wheel, as she put it."

"Oh, I see now."

"First piece of steering wheel advice. Remember, Jimmy is as you know him. As long as you know who he is, his name can't be smeared at all."

"You look like him, so that helps," giggled Rachel.

"Hai," Conan heaved a sigh, sliding of the bed to fetch his glasses.

"Wait, how did you come up with something so wise?" Rachel's eyes narrowed at Conan.

"I...I don't know. It came to me while I was sleeping, that's all!" Conan laughed nervously.

"Oh...okay," Rachel got her clothes and headed for the restroom.

Serena woke up with a yawn after Conan took one of Serena's own pillows and threw it at her, landing it on her face.

"I slept with a pillow on my face? How strange," laughed Serena

_I can't use her to solve a kidnapping! She's too stupid! Conan thought._

Serena, Conan, and Rachel headed to breakfast, leaving the key with Conan again. When they got to breakfast, five people plus Joey were missing now!

"Are you sure they aren't in the hotels?" asked Sensei Mia.

"Yes ma'am, we checked their rooms," responded the female hotel's clerk.

"They weren't in their rooms and they didn't even get in last night," added the male hotel's clerk.

"Three guys and two girls are missing," whispered Mary-Lynn.

"No one can find them anywhere," added Lina-Mina.

"Oh no," gasped Rachel.

"Darnit!" cried Sensei Toro Meikal.

"Calm down and go call the police, Toro. Joey has now been missing for 24 hours. Something isn't right," Sensei Mia stated.

Marissa, Samuel, and Yin were eating and truly couldn't care less. After breakfast, the police arrived to search around. When they asked about the unused building, Sensei Mia and Sensei Toro told them that there was no way inside.

"I hope they don't find Joey. Maybe then I won't have to hear him beg me to date him," murmured Marissa, so quietly that only Conan heard her.

_What a keeper you've got here Joey, Conan laughed inwardly._

"It's less people for us to fight!" laughed Samuel.

"Yeah! Easy win!" exclaimed Yin.

_Not with Rachel around...oh no! Oh no! No! No! Conan mentally screamed._

Conan shoved himself closer to Rachel's side. If that was the motive, Rachel was an assured target! That had to be it, the victims had no other connections. The police interviewed some contestants and left empty-handed. Practice was called and the group went to the practice garden.

"Serena, put Conan up on your shoulders!" cried Sensei Mia.

_Uh what?What did you say?Conan mentally asked._

"What? Are you crazy? Why?" asked Serena.

"I have to help Rachel out, that's my job," responded Sensei Mia.

"Then put him on you shoulders!"

Conan waved his hand in front of him "I don't really...wah!"

Sensei Mia Kaia tossed Conan onto her shoulders like a sack of flour and began setting him upright. Once Conan was upright, Sensei Mia began walking toward Rachel.

"Oh my gosh!" gaped Rachel

"Whoa!" cried Conan, "This is so weird!"

"Mary-Lynn, come on up!" called Sensei Toro.

"What? I can't talk about people I don't know! It's against my religion!" wailed Mary-Lynn dramatically.

"Okay, okay. Samuel, you're up!" called Sensei Toro

Samuel smirked and went up to the platform where Rachel awaited her opponent.

"Maybe if I punch that heart of yours, I'll hurt Jimmy too. So strange how one could store a person in their heart."

"Idiot! It's spiritual, something you would never understand," Rachel stated, launching to the attack.

"Aw, I bet you could never fight Jimmy."

"Why would I? He's not as much of a jerk as you are."

"Oh, but he is a jerk?"

"Sometimes," Rachel and Conan admitted in unison.

"But that doesn't change how much I care about him! It never will!" cried Rachel.

"If you spend your time worried about him, what will you do when he dies? Obsess over some other pathetic loser?"

_Hey! I'm not a pathetic loser! Conan exclaimed mentally._

Rachel stopped, what would she do?

"Oh no...Rachel no! You were doing great!" called Conan.

Rachel suffered a kick to the side, sending her to the ground.

"Ah...I...I know what I'd do..." she began, standing up, "I would find some way to honor Jimmy. Once I knew that I could, then and only then, would I dare try to move on. But I'd never forget Jimmy. I couldn't live with myself if I did!"

Rachel slammed Samuel with a kick to the side. That's when Samuel got her again;

"Would he show you the same gesture?"

_Oh no, Rachel no. Please...I would, I really would. I'm so sorry I've never showed you...I'm sorry, Conan inwardly kicked himself._

She froze and he got her again with a punch to the torso.

"Rachel...Rachel...oh come on Rachel, you can do it," sighed Conan.

"You told her a great thing. She was talking to me while I was at the platform with her and she thanked me for talking to you," Sensei Mia stated, "say something, she needs you now. She needs you to get her out of this one."

"Rachel, he would! Come on, you and I both know he would!" screamed Conan.

"How do you know?" asked Sensei Mia.

"Well, Jimmy is my relative, but we think alike so often that it's like I am Jimmy. I even look like him, aside from having glasses. It's kind of funny actually. That's why I'm so comforting to Rachel at this time...while Jimmy is away on cases," Conan congratulated himself inwardly on how good he had become at concealing his identity.

"Ahh I get it," Sensei Mia nodded.

"I'm sure he would...I know he would!" Rachel whirled and punched Samuel's face-hard!

She huffed and was declared winner of the practice match.

"Nice Rachel! There you go!"Conan, and Serena cheered in unison.

Sensei Mia walked up to Rachel.

"Nice going Rachel. However, you can get better. Would you have even recovered had Conan not been there?"

"I...I...I don't think so Sensei Mia."

"That's the goal we should shoot for then."

"Hai Sensei. But, Sensei Mia?"

"Hai Rachel?"

"Um...why are you carrying Conan?"

Sensei Mia laughed heartfully "Originally, it was so you could see him above the crowd. But now I think it was because he was such a handsome little one that I just had to pick him up! I may start doing this so I can control his location, especially due to your new goal."

"What?" cried Conan.

"Conan, are you scared?" asked Rachel teasingly.

"Not at all, I'm fine," Conan answered sincerely.

The truth was, Conan wanted to investigate, but couldn't very well do that while on Sensei Mia's shoulders!

"Very well then. Conan will start spending practices atop my shoulders. Are you up for another round?" asked Sensei Mia.

While Rachel took on Yin, Conan got to stay for the first ten minutes. When that ran out, Sensei Mia prepared to move;

"I'm about to move, give Rachel some parting words."

"Like what?"

"Think of something smart one."

"Quit calling me that. It's irritating."

"Well do something and hurry up."

Sensei Mia began walking toward the relaxation building. Conan finally knew what to say, something that would make Rachel very happy.

"Rachel!" Conan took a deep breath, "Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu! I know Jimmy does too!" Conan cried out, turning ever so red in the face.

Rachel's eyes widened and then she launched herself at Yin to attack him.

"Do you really?"

"I really do, as a sister that is. Jimmy really does to, but in a much more complicated way than myself. He just doesn't know how to express it to her yet."

After Sensei Mia sat down with him at the relaxation building, Conan sighed.

"I wish I could investigate. I've got to solve these kidnappings or Rachel could be next!"

"With your mind, I'm not surprised you investigate things."

"Seriously Sensei Mia, how do you know I'm so smart?"

"I read people like books. It's a skill I've learned and have come to master. I never get the full picture, but I get the main heart."

"Oh. I just don't get it. If they aren't in the unused building, where are the six victims?"

"Oh! Conan I may know! There's this underground basement area of each hotel, but they are never used! I mentioned them briefly on the tour and I had both keys. The keys were kept in this relaxation building, but they've recently gone missing! Anyone could have those keys!"

"Oh no," murmured Conan.

"I'm sure you'll solve it shinri kodomo. I know you will."

"Truth child?"

"Hai, young detectives are children of the truth. I'll call you that since you didn't like being called 'smart one.' I actually like it better too."

Sensei Mia began walking Conan back, just to see Rachel get knocked down by Yin. Suddenly, Conan felt hidden eyes watching and a chill raced up his back.

"Come on Rachel! Remember what Conan said! You know Jimmy, he wouldn't do something that gross and horrible!" cried Serena.

"That's the worst thing you can do to a woman! Your friend would never do that! Yin, you are a sick man!" yelled Mary-Lynn.

_Worst thing...? Oh my gosh...he didn't suggest...oh that's so wrong! That's despicable! I would never!_

"Jimmy is an ally of justice! How dare you suggest he would do that to a woman? Just because you likely would, doesn't mean Jimmy ever would!" screeched Rachel.

Rachel charged and delivered her finishing kick. Conan overcame that feeling of being watched.

"There you go Rachel!" cried Conan, Serena, Lina-Mina, Mary-Lynn, Sensei Toro Meikal, and Sensei Mia Kaia.

Rachel smiled brightly and ran over to Sensei Mia Kaia, where she lifted Conan off of Sensei Mia's shoulders. She hugged him tightly;

"Thank you Conan. Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasa. You are a great kodomo."

"Thank you. You're a great neechan."

"Thanks, for everything."

Sensei Mia laughed "We'll keep practicing to ensure consistency. Thank him when you win."

Marissa, Samuel, and Yin growled angrily, Lina-Mina bowed her head in respect, and Mary-Lynn clapped.

"Banzai!" cheered Rachel.

"Hai-i-i-i!" cried Conan.

"Don't celebrate yet," grumbled Serena.

"She's right," sighed Conan.

"Yeah," Rachel admitted.

Everyone was dismissed to lunch and then to the relaxation building. The key topic was the kidnappings and to Conan's relief, Sensei Mia kept his intent to investigate a secret.

* * *

**Rin:**Soo Conan, what does 'kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu' mean?

**Conan:**Eh...ah...don't make me answer that!

**Tails:**Aw, Conan you're so red!

**Conan:**Am not!

**Rin:**Oh you are!

**Conan:**The answer to the riddle is your shadow.

**Me:**Hah! I knew it! Conan, tell them what it means or I will do something really horrible next chapter!

**Conan:**Agh! It means ' I love you very much!'

**Tails and Rin:**Awwwwww!

**Me:**Until next time...

**Tails:**Fix an airplane...

**Rin:**Dance like a moron...

**Conan:**Tell someone that you love them very much in Japanese...

**Me:**Sing like an angel...

**Rin:**Learn magic skills...

**Tails:**Buy a dictionary...

**Conan:**Be a steering wheel...

**Me:**And always remember that 'ichi shinri will okonawareru!'

**Conan:**Hey! Don't steal my line and say it in Japanese! And it's 'one truth prevails,' not 'one truth will prevail.'

**Rin:**They are pretty much the same

**Tails:**Really they are.

**Me:**Guys, shut up! Conan, I'm sorry. See you all next time!

* * *

**Chellseaj500:**Who do you think Sensei Mia is based on? In real life?(this is so easy but so hard) I hated what I implied that Yin said, but it sure made things interesting. You run out of insults eventually. Helpful sometimes? My dad is crazy helpful at all times(it's amazing) On your reply to my review for your fanfic, I need some clarifications (what were you saying would be cool?) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope this story gets more readers...meep...


	7. Dark Hearing

**Me: **Yahoo, we're back!

**Rin**: Do we honestly have to do the disclaimer and clarification of non-affiliation.

**Tails: **Yeah! I'm tired of doing that!

**Conan: **Oh gosh, man up! Outside a room, there are three light switches that control one light bulb inside the room. You cannot see into the room and you can only flip the switches twice, once before entering the room each time. So how can you determine what switch controls which bulb?

**Me: **Don't worry about the disclaimer and non-affiliation. People already understand and if not, they can backread. Wow, this riddle is hard!

**Conan: **I'm not tired and I haven't slept a wink by midnight. Nice...

**Rin:** This chapter tenses the whole story right on up!

**Me: **Time to start.

**Tails:** Yay!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 7: Dark Hearing**

The evening star shone in a dark and ominous sky. A new moon couldn't be seen and the little pinpoints of starlight were the only light in the sky. Conan couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep at all. Rachel and Serena were out cold, but Conan was perched on the window sill, still with the key in his pocket, except now it was in his pajama pocket. It was midnight, but Conan wasn't tired. Looking down from the window, into the black void of evening at the Tokyo Karate Center. He could see the outlines of the buildings, but that was it.

Conan was worried, worried for Rachel. If the kidnappers indeed were kidnapping prime competitors, Rachel was on that list. Wind howled outside and he felt a chill run down his back as he saw a light that shouldn't be there. He blinked and shivered, quickly checking to see if it was real. There was, indeed, a floating circle of light heading from the boy hotel toward the girl hotel.

Heart pounding against his small chest, as if any second it would escape from his chest cavity, Conan walked stealthily toward the door. Ensuring the key was pocketed, Conan exited the room. He quickly got downstairs and pressed himself by the female hotel entrance. The light , undoubtedly a flashlight, was going around a corner. Conan was thankful that the hotel didn't have surveillance, although it would be a very great idea, because he probably looked very strange as he slipped out into the darkness. He followed the light's carrier until they reached an occupied balcony, which had a rope ladder dangling from it. Who was awake at this time? Well, besides Conan that was. The person climbed the rope ladder and Conan darted to the underside area of the balcony. This balcony was on the second floor.

"Who are you going to get next?"

"Whoever you want me to."

"Then get Rachel Moore."

Conan's air caught in great fear. There were so many times he hated to be right.

_Rachel! Darn it, I knew it!_

"Wh...what? B...but..."

"That girl is my nightmare! You better get her out of this."

"B...but...that kid...!"

"Oh please. You can't get rid of a little brat? That brat is helpless, just wait until she is alone."

"He didn't even leave her side or sight during practices unless Sensei Mia took him! I can't-!"

"Shut up. Be a man you worthless slug!"

The visitor turned to leave, so Conan ran away as fast as he could. He didn't stop until his silent bare feet hit the carpet of the fourth floor, where his group stayed. He bent over and held his knees, panting heavily with tiredness and fear. Conan knew he had to calm down before reentering the room. Now he'd definitely have to stay close to Rachel, but even if he did, he could easily be taken from behind. Conan shivered, quickly realizing the reality-he'd be useless to the one he loved most.

"When fate wants to punch people in the face, it should just kidnap the ones those people love. That would be perfect overkill," Conan sulked.

He took a deep breath, prayed, and reentered the room of sleeping hearts. Conan locked, chain-locked, and bolt-locked the door, making perfect use of the door's three locks. He locked the window and watched the flashlight head toward the male hotel. Conan only wished he could put a name to those voices.

Conan tried to sleep, but those attempts failed, with only an hour of dosing off in between wakings. All together, Conan only got four hours of bad quality sleep, the effects of which hidden in the morning. When the morning dawn awoke Conan after that fourth hour, it was eight in the morning.

"Morning Conan. What's the steering wheel advice for today?" asked Rachel.

Conan thought for a moment since he hadn't came up with one.

"No matter where he is or where you are...Jimmy is there for you. When it feels like he isn't, he's still in your heart and the same concept...the same concept goes for...me too Rachel," Conan admitted.

_Especially with the kidnapper officially after you. I swear I'll protect you and if I fail, I will save you. I promise Rachel, I promise you._

_**~Live to protect**_

_**Yearn to rescue~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Conan: **Four hours? I'm only running on four hours and I have to protect Rachel?

**Rin: **Oh my goodness!

**Tails: **That isn't good!

**Me: **It'll be okay Conan...eventually...you'll hate this next chapter...

**Conan: **I know I will...on my riddle, you turn the first two switches on and enter the room. Wait for several minutes and then turn off the middle switch before reentering the room. The light that is on is the first switch, the warm one is the middle switch, and the cold one is the last switch.

**Me:** That's awesome.

**Rin: **That's amazing!

**Tails: **I knew it!

**Conan: **That's great...

**Rin: **Don't worry Conan, Angela is not emotionally capable to write a Case Closed tragedy.

**Tails: **Really, she isn't capable of that at all.

**Me: **Until next time...

**Rin:** Make long commentaries...

**Tails: **Grow two fox tails...

**Conan: **Protect your loved ones...

**Me: **Help Conan solve a kidnapping...

**Rin:** Laugh until your belly hurts...

**Tails: **Shed tears for the heart who won't cry...

**Conan: **Rescue Rachel from a kidnapper later...

**Me: **Give Conan a protective hug...

**All: ***hug the adorable Detective Conan Edogawa protectively*

**Conan: **Gah! *sighs* Thanks guys...

* * *

**Chelseaj500: **Nope, Sensei Mia is indeed based off of a girl...unless I missed a part somewhere...that's right, Sensei Mia is none other than me! Well, in some ways, I do not know karate and I can't read people very well. Not everyone is missing (we had 128 people) and only Joey is missing out of the characterized OC's.


	8. Cry of Failure

**Me:**Welcome back! Welcome back!

**Conan:**What are you going to do with me for the ending commentary?

**Rin:**Conan shush! We're on the air!

**Tails:**Spoiler sport!

**Me:**Guys, guys! Shut up, shut up!

**Conan:**Whatever. Here's my riddle. I am the same inside and out, found in every country, and everyone has one or 100 of me. What am I?

**Me:**Oh I know! Oh I know!

**Rin and Tails:**Hum...

**Me:** Well, let's begin! Well, let's begin!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 8:Cry of Failure**

Two more people, a girl and boy, were missing that morning. Both had been moving into the top competitors.

"This is getting scary," commented Rachel.

"Stupid police won't do crap," grumbled Serena.

_So it's up to me, Conan thought to himself._

"Good morning slugs. Hey brat, I don't you anywhere in that crowd when I take on Rachel during practices today. You hear me?"

Conan glared deep daggers at Marissa McClure, "No Marissa, you are right next to me, but I failed to hear you anyway."

Serena and Rachel burst into heavy laughter.

"Ugh! You stupid brat! I will make sure Sensei Mia removes you during the practice fight today."

"Conan," Rachel moaned sorrowfully as Marissa headed toward Sensei Mia.

"Rachel, you can do it, I know you can. It's you're goal, you can reach it."

Conan tried to smile at her assuringly, but the smile was forlorn. Conan was worried about both issues Rachel faced. She was finishing one and falling into another issue altogether.

Lina-Mina was ready for her first day back on her ankle. She requested to fight Rachel without utilizing what had come to be called 'Jimmy-ammo.' The practice match ensued while Conan sat on Sensei Mia's shoulders, desperately fighting to stretch four hours of sleep in addition to breakfast energy. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, as he watched Rachel take a very slight lead over Lina-Mina.

What did he know so far? None of the victims ever made it to their hotels and each was a favored competitor. A woman and a man were responsible, but Conan was unable to identify their voices and it had been way too dark to see a physical description. Once he had gotten to her balcony, the man had turned off his flashlight, leaving Conan unable to see any more than a dark sillouette.

"Lina-Mina blocked Rachel's kick and punched Rachel's side. In retaliation, Rachel punched Lina-Mina's torso repeatedly. Suddenly however, the tables turned on Rachel. Rachel tried her kick again, but was blocked again. Lina-Mina quickly had Rachel pinned down and won the match. It was now Marissa's turn to fight Rachel, so Sensei Mia Kaia prepared to move. Rachel rushed over to hug Conan before Sensei Mia began her trek to the relaxation building.

"So Conan, any leads on our kidnappings?"

"N...not really. I'm very scared for Rachel...which is why I hate this right now."

"Don't worry. Only a very stupid kidnapper would make an attempt at this time with the other karate masters with Rachel in broad daylight. Sensei Toro wouldn't allow anything to occur and besides that, a kidnapper with any common sense would wait for their pray to be alone or with an easily overpowered soul. Remember, Rachel does have a goal to reach as well."

When Rachel defeated Marissa, Serena brought Rachel to the relaxation building.

"Conan, I did it! I beat Marissa!"

Conan smiled at her cutely and proudly "Good job Rachel!"

"It's because she has a steering wheel."

Rachel smiled and hugged Sensei Mia Kaia.

"Thank you so much Sensei Mia."

Time ticked away as practice soon ended and lunch was eaten. People were now preparing to head to the relaxation building, as they were starting to finish lunch. It was Thursday now, the competition would begin on Monday; Conan was running out of time. He knew hea had to solve this and soon.

**On this spring day, the wind blew so chillingly. You'd have to be dead not to notice the startling feeling in the warm yet frozen air.**

Rachel and Conan were the final two heading to the relaxation building. They were alone, aside from one another; it was a decent walk, but not horribly long.

"I've grown so much during this week," Rachel sighed proudly.

**A chill rang up Conan's back. He shivered very slightly, even Rachel didn't notice.**

"That's good Rachel. I'm so glad, I just know you'll win!" Conan cheered for her.

Then it happened, _**Conan fell. **_Right before Rachel's eyes, Conan collapsed with a head wound. The very instant that Rachel saw the crimson color on Conan's head, she whirled around, ready to strike with her kick. Conan, on the borders of consciousness, screamed in a mixture of sadness and failure. Even though the small dear child was in great physical pain, he didn't sound in any kind of pain other than emotional. He knew she was in trouble and he knew just as well that he was useless. Rachel's cry of shock filled the air next. **Cry of failure, cry of shock. **Conan's cry had snapped Rachel's heart in two and her cry was quickly silenced. Now caught, she lost consciousness as a person's call rang;

"Hey! What's going on out there?"

Startled, the kidnapper escaped, making his fatal mistake of leaving an injured miniature detective at the scene.

_**Cry of failure, cry of shock.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Rin:**Oh no!

**Tails:**Conan! Oh my gosh!

**Me:**Okay, Conan's riddle answer was a t-shirt

**Conan:***Unconscious on Angela's couch*

**Rin:**Poor Conan and Rachel!

**Tails:**He'll be back next commentary right?

**Me:**Of course he people, until next time...

**Rin:**Cry for Conan

**Tails:**Laugh away your tears

**Me:**Sing 'Pounding of My Heart.' You are the worst Case Closed fan ever if you do not know this song!

**Rin:**Mark the first new century in 100 years

**Tails:**Pray for Rachel's safety

**Me:**And remember that Rachel and Conan are going to be just fine.


	9. Path of Guilt, Path of Truth

**Me:**Welcome back everyone, especially you dear Conan!

**Conan:**Hai, so great to be back!

**Rin:**Conan! Yay, you're alive!

**Tails:**Yahoo!

**Conan:**A weight lifter has a brother that is a doctor. But that doctor has no brother, so how are they related?

**Me:**Let me think! Oh and Conan is having a nightmare in the beginning of this 'epiphany' chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 9: Path of Guilt, Path of Truth**

It was so dark, Conan had no idea where he was. Part of that was because he wasn't really awake. He didn't even know if he was alive, he felt such intense hatred for himself. How could he let this happen? Voices suddenly rang in his mind:

"I thought you would protect her."

"Do you even care?"

"You're so weak!"

"You don't deserve her."

Conan looked around the dark void of space, "Who said that? Leave me alone!"

"She's been kidnapped."

"You are weak."

"You are a liar."

"You didn't protect her."

"How can you say you care?"

"I do care! I love her more than anyone!" screamed Conan

Conan, despite himself, felt tears sting his eyes.

"But you always lie to her now."

"You let her get taken away."

"You are so weak."

"Shut up! Shut up! Please shut up! I'm going to save her!"

Conan began running across the void of darkness.

"Rachel! Rachel! I'm so sorry! I will find you, I swear I will!"

"Conan, think. What is in Rachel's nature? Her nature has the answer you require."

"Sensei Mia?"

"You know the truth, keep going Conan."

Light filled the void and Conan found himself running across light. He reached and flew into the arms of Rachel, waking himself up.

"Oh..."

"Conan! You were freaking out and now Rachel's gone too! You big pain, I was crying over here! You are a pain in the butt!"

"Serena? Where am I?"

"You're in the stupid hotel room! What happened to you guys? Rachel's gone too! This is horrible!" wailed Serena.

"Serena, don't give our injured friend grief. He is injured, but has awakened. Why don't you notify the others, I need a word with Conan," Sensei Mia requested.

Serena soon left the hotel room. Sensei Mia came to kneel on the floor by Conan's futon.

"Conan, your head was injured but not severely at all. What I want to know is why in heaven did you scream like that? I'm sure you were in pain, but you didn't sound pained. What was it to be?"

"I knew...I knew she was in trouble. It caught up with me that I failed to protect her. The minute I hit the ground, I was filled with a sense of failure. Sensei Mia, my cry was of failure and my nightmare was of guilt," Conan admitted sincerely, staring into the sensei's eyes intently.

Conan slipped out of his futon and stood up as Sensei Mia did.

"Well, I wondering if you would like to travel to those underground hotel areas with me."

"You said they were locked."

"Surely living with Rachel, you'd know that doors-locked or not-are never off limits to a karate master."

He knew alright and that's when it all clicked. Conan knew the truth, he knew exactly what happened. The truth was alive, but it needed to be exposed.

"Sensei Mia, I can do one better. I can tell you exactly where all but one victim is and who our kidnappers are. Oh yes, kidnappers, not just kidnapper."

"Really now?"

"Yes Sensei Mia. I know the identity, the motive, the accomplice, and the location. We must head to the underground of the male hotel."

"Well shinri kodomo, let's recover the victims of the karate kidnappings."

Sensei Mia Kaia and Detective Conan Edogawa left the female hotel. Conan removed his self-inflicted guilt and replaced it with his rescue mentality.

"Rachel, hang on tight. We're on our way, you're going to be fine," breathed Conan as he ran alongside Sensei Mia.

The path of guilt had been walked, now the path of truth had to be walked. It was it's turn to be spotlighted.

* * *

**Conan:**This ought to be fun, for this time-I have no dummy. This solving period won't be no puppet show. I have solved the case!

**Rin and Tails:**We've solved it too!

**Me:**Of course I know, I wrote this story. If any of my readers are guessing, leave your guesses in this chapter's review!

**Tails:**Answer the riddle!

**Conan:**The weight lifter is female, she is the doctor's sister.

**Rin:**Hah! I knew it!

**Me:**Until next time...

**Tails:**Have a celebration...

**Rin:**Solve a riddle...

**Conan:**Give someone a very hard riddle...

**Me:**Name your favorite riddle that we have given you in this story thus far...

**Tails**:Mark the end of a millennium...

**Rin:**Remember that cats have the right to food at three in the morning...

**Me:**So they'll bite your nose for food...

**Conan:**Bye everyone!

**Tails:**Where is your cat Angela?

**Me:**Behind you!

**Rin:**Aw, so cute!

**Tails:**Adorable, it's purring!

**Conan:**Yay! It's a cat, I love cats!

**Me:**Bye everyone, see you very, very soon!


	10. Shinri Kodomo

**Me: **We're baaaaaaaack!

**Conan:**I finally get to solve this!

**Tails:**Its so exciting!

**Rin:**Yahoo!

**Conan:**There are four brothers. One runs but never wears out. One eats but is never full. One drinks but never satisfies it's thirst. The last one can sing any type of song. Who are they?

**Tails:**Ooh stumper!

**Rin:**Really? I already figured it out.

**Me:**Me too, but Rin, you have a very great reason to know.

**Tails:**Hum...

**Me:**Lets begin the final chapter before the epilogue!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Ch 10:Shinri Kodomo**

"Conan, who did it?" panted Sensei Mia

"When we get with everyone else, I will tell everyone. Come on, we got people to rescue!"

Conan and Sensei Mia arrived at the hotel and headed to the door which opened to the stairs and led down into the underground room.

"Ready shinri kodomo?" asked Sensei Mia

Conan chuckled slightly. Shinri kodomo, truth child, was really as good of a nickname as any.

"Hai Sensei, I'm ready."

Sensei Mia stood before the door wearing a cherry blossom kimono. She brought her hands together, as if focusing her energy. All of a sudden, Sensei Mia Kaia twirled and delivered a major kick that shattered the door into toothpicks. A very strange scent greeted them as Conan suppressed his amazement. He ran down the stairs, slowly beginning to realize what the scent was.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

He arrived at the bottom and smelled danger. Conan spotted each victim, except for one victim, tied to poles and gagged with rags. They looked very sickly and most were unconscious. Something was very wrong, but quickly fixable.

"Rachel!" Conan cried, spotting the semi-conscious Rachel

"Oh my gosh," gasped Sensei Mia

"Sensei, we have to get them out of here! You have a gas leak!"

"WHAT! Are you...? Oh...thats the smell isn't it?"

"Hai! Help me get them out of here!"

Sensei Mia rushed to another victim while Conan removed Rachel's gag and began untying her.

"Conan..." breathed Rachel

"Shinpai shinaide kudasai Rachel. It's going to be okay," Conan reassured his dear friend.

He finished and Sensei Mia began rushing both victims upstairs while Conan untied others. Sensei Mia ordered the clerk to call police, paramedics, and gas control. Just as Sensei Mia brought up the last ones followed by Conan Edogawa; police, paramedics, and gas control all arrived at the scene. The clerk showed the gas company downstairs while everyone in the hotel was removed from the scene. Everyone ended up in the relaxation building while the paramedics and on-site nurse checked the victims for possible gas poisoning. Medical officials assured everyone that the victims would be fine by Monday or sooner. Police were in the relaxation building where Conan, Serena, and all other contestants were.

"So Conan, you've solved this kidnapping mess?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Oh bullcrap, he's a little kid. I could solve more mysteries than that brat," gloated Marissa.

"So could I! Why should we listen to the brat?" asked Samuel.

"Stupid kid! You've been a nuisance from the beginning!" yelled Yin Chide.

"You morons couldn't solve your way out of a wet paper bag. Give it up and listen to the child," scolded Lina-Mina

"He's the famous Jimmy Kudo's cousin. I'll bet he could solve more mysteries than all of us combined!" exclaimed Mary-Lynn

Conan coughed "I could keep waiting or solve this for everyone."

The crowd hushed up as Conan sighed very hesitantly. This would be his first time solving a large case as Conan. Sensei Mia saw his hesitation and she nodded at him encouragingly.

"Our kidnapper is very simply the one we did not recover, Joey Saren. However, Joey wasn't alone, he was taking orders from one particular woman. The woman was none other than Marissa McClure."

"You have no proof! Why would I work with that useless slug you dumb brat?"

Conan narrowed his eyes at Marissa McClure. Her voice pattern began registering to him and he knew for sure she had been the woman on the balcony.

'_Oh please. You can't get rid of a little brat? That brat is helpless, just wait until she is alone.'_

_ 'Shut up. Be a man you worthless slug!' _

"Marissa, do you know that you are the only one here who has used the word slug in that manor? Isn't that what you called Joey on the balcony last night? A worthless slug? You even called me a helpless brat, but do I look so helpless right now?"

Marissa gasped and her face contorted in great shock "I...I don't know what you are talking about!"

Medical personnel returned with the victims. They spoke to Sensei Mia and left the building.

Conan laughed and rolled his eyes "Don't you get it? I heard you and Joey Saren conferring on your balcony at 12:30 Thursday morning. I heard you order my best friend and my adoptive nee-chan's kidnapping. I don't suppose that you realize now just what you did."

"Why the heck were you up at 12:30?" cried Rachel in great dismay.

"Rachel, I was too worried to sleep because I knew you were a very possible target. So I was sitting on the window sill when I saw Joey's flashlight heading toward our hotel. I went out there and overheard their conversation. I'm only sorry I failed to protect you or identify their voices sooner," Conan explained to her.

"Conan, we need more proof," Inspector Meguire told him

"Then keep your ears open. Rachel, on instinct, whirls with her special kick when in surprise danger. The second she saw blood on my head, she would've attempted her kick. However, Rachel had to have been blocked and only two people in this entire competition can do that. They are Joey Saren and Lina-Mina, but Lina-Mina was laid up with an ankle injury during all other kidnappings."

Marissa scowled angrily at the shinri kodomo.

"I suspect that Marissa feared losing the competition, so she went Joey and promised to date him if he helped her. Joey had a major crush on her and quickly agreed to this. Didn't you say Marissa that you didn't want Joey found since he was always begging to date you? You really have no heart, but with Joey gone, you may have had a small chance of winning."

"So where is Joey?" asked Sensei Toro.

Conan walked to the door and opened it up;

"Joey! Hey Joey, come on! I know you are out there because you've been watching us the whole time! I know you are the kidnapper, so I'm going to send you a newsflash. Newsflash, we found them already, why do you think police, paramedics, and gas control are or have been here? You've been watching, give it up!"

Soon, Conan walked back to his spot with a smirk on his cute little face. Everyone looked at him expectantly and then brown haired, blue eyed, 24 year old Joey Saren stepped inside. He tossed a small rod to Conan's feet. Conan smiled as he knew what that was.

"This is the item that took me out isn't it? If tested, that blood on the end would be mine, wouldn't it Joey?"

"Y...yes."

An officer collected the rod while Conan finished up.

"It really is a pitiful story. Joey loved Marissa so much that he agreed to perform this deed. He started by kidnapping himself, which he believed would give him an alibi. It did the opposite, it stole any alibi he would've had. It's kind of funny that Marissa killed her own plan by going after Rachel because she didn't account for me. You see, when you go after Rachel, you go after me. Whether you overpower me or not, I still will be your nightmare in the end."

Conan bowed to add his final touch while everyone gaped at him.

"Holy crap," breathed Lina-Mina.

"Has he done this before?" asked Serena

"N...no...just little hints now and then. He's never actually solved it," gasped Rachel

"I had nothing to do with this! It was all Joey!" screamed Marissa

"What? How did I fall for you! You're a witch!" yelled Joey

Conan stood still with his eyes closed, head throbbing, and his heart was laughing. He seemed to be asleep, mostly because the detective was worn.

"You stupid kid!"

Marissa charged at the shinri kodomo, but Rachel ran up and kicked Marissa in the side. Police arrested them and led them out the door. Meguire thanked Conan and left.

Rachel looked at her adoptive little brother. He had a bandage running the circumference of his head to protect the small circular head wound. He looked at peace, with that rectangular piece of hair sticking up and the far side of his bangs fluffed out to the side. His ocean eyes were shut behind fake glasses, hands were in pockets, legs together, red shoes apart, and a small smile on his face, Conan just looked so cute and true at this very instant.

Smiling, Rachel knelt down and hugged the unsuspecting shinri kodomo.

As she pulled him to her chest, he opened his eyes for a brief moment and then closed them again. He slumped into Rachel and fell asleep for real, sighing with great comfort.

* * *

**Conan:**That was fun. I wish I could solve as myself more often.

**Rin:** The runner is water, the eater is fire, the drinker is Earth, and the singer is wind.

**Tails:**Ohhhhhhhh

**Conan:**You're right Rin!

**Me:**Rin is a magic user, she would indeed know.

**Rin:**I can't wait to do commentary for your next story Angela!

**Tails:**Me neither!

**Conan:**Neither can I.

**Me:**Until next time...

**Conan:**Catch some criminals...

**Rin:**Keep your boyfriend calm...

**Tails:**Read Chelseaj500's **'Into the World of Detective Conan!'**

**Me:**Play **smash brothers melee** and watch **Spiral:the Bonds of Reasoning(Spiral:Suiri no Kizuna)**

**Conan:**Watch **Kaze no Stigma**!

**Rin:**Or watch **Claymore!**

T**ails:**Remember that Angela does not own Case Closed, Sonic, Chaos Wars, 'Into the World of Detective Conan' by Chelseaj500, Claymore, the characters of smash brothers, Spiral, or Kaze no Stigma!

**Me:**Chelsea's story is great, Claymore, Kaze no Stigma, and Spiral are really great animes.

**Conan:**See you all next time!

**Others:**Hai! See you next time!


	11. Epilogue

**Me:**All great things must come to an end.

**Tails:**It really is a shame

**Rin:**But Karate Kidnappings is ending...

**Conan:**This epilogue isn't long...

**Me:**It's barley a page...

**Rin:**There's nothing wrong with crying over an ending...

**Tails:**Even if it's good...

**Conan:**We truly have enjoyed this...somehow...

**Me:**Now let's read this ending!

* * *

**Karate Kidnappings**

**Epilogue**

Conan sat with Rachel as she awaited her coming match. It was finally Monday and everyone had recovered for the competition.

"Do you want me out there? Or do you want to go it alone?"

"Conan," Rachel laughed, "I want you out there on Sensei Mia's shoulders where I've gotten used to seeing you over the past week."

Conan couldn't help but smile at her.

"That may just be the best way to watch a karate tournament ever!"

"I wouldn't know because no one can put me on their shoulders anymore. Or at least no one tries…"

Conan laughed heartily with his dear friend. After Rachel had gotten over Conan following Joey to the balcony at 12:30 in the morning, she had been very proud of the dear little child. The competition would go on, even though it only had 126 competitors. Serena had been very shocked at Conan solving the mystery and she certainly wasn't the only one, but others didn't care as much.

Throughout the week, Conan cheered for Rachel as she won match after match. Jimmy ammo was forbidden, so nothing could stop Rachel, not even Lina-Mina.

"She's so going to win!" exclaimed Sensei Mia one day.

Win Rachel did, she won the 1st place championship. On Sunday morning, Serena's limo took home a champion karate master, a snobby teen, and a successful shinri kodomo. Sensei Mia had hugged Conan, tearful to say goodbye. Parting difficulties had arrived for Rachel, Lina-Mina, and Mary-Lynn, so contact information was exchanged between many.

"Dad! Dad! I won!" screamed Rachel as she entered her house.

Conan radioed the great news to Amy, Mitch, and George using his badge. After he finished, he headed inside to find Richard and Rachel.

"I solved a kidnapping!" sang Conan

"I know because Rachel called the night you solved it. You stupid brat!"

"Dad!"

Conan sighed, _No respect for the truth child he thought to himself._

Yet, deep down inside, having no respect from Richard didn't matter. All that mattered was that Rachel was safe. Later that very week, Conan received a card from Sensei Mia Kaia;

'Conan,

I wanted to extend to you, once again, my deepest thanks for your aid in the kidnapping case. I'm glad you joined us with Rachel for this special event. Make sure you keep Rachel strong and protect her. Don't forget to tell her 'kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu' for yourself and Jimmy once in awhile so she won't forget. You need to visit sometime or I can visit….we'll see. Well, I'll see or talk to you later Conan my friend. May the heavens bless you. You are a truth child, don't forget that.

Your friend,

Sensei Mia Kaia.'

Conan smiled and went to find Rachel. After all, he had to tell her 'kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu', because he really did love her very much.

* * *

**Me:**Bye everyone!

**Rin:**See you all at Angela's next chapter story!

**Tails:**She'll be adding a brand new OC story to her fictionpress called 'Song of Angel Heart.' It'll be amazing and magical!

**Me:**And romantic...awwwwww!

**Conan:**My friends have lost their minds...anyway, we enjoyed having you all!

**Rin and Tails:**We truly did!

**Me:**Bye now!


End file.
